Immortal Alchemist
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Ikiru Bradley is daughter to the most powerful man of Amertris, King Bradley. What happens when her love interests mother dies? And what will she do to help fix his mistake? (Warning: Complicated backstory/heritage of OC)
1. Info

Name: Ikiru Bradley

Age: 12 at beginning, 16 later

Looks: 5'3" (160 cm.) long pink hair, Emerald green eyes, very shaped, loves wearing clothes that show off her body, but keeping just a little to the imagination, but not much, carries family's short sword to add a little threatening look

Personality: Fun, kinda bitchy, little laid back, thinks deeply, very deeply, perverted, slightly violent

Likes: Reminding Edward she is taller than him by 4 inches(10.16 cm.), reading, alchemy, most of her heritage

Dislikes: The rest of her heritage, people hurting her loved ones.

Friends: In beginning: Winry, Alphonse, Edward. Later: Most of the State Alchemists.

Past: Ikiru is a Homunculous, Angel, Demon, Human mix thing. She doesn't even know. She was born human, but with a Homunculous symbol on her upper left thigh. On her right shoulder she has a pair of angel wings, proving her angelness. On her left she has devil wings, proving her demoness. All of these are usually covered with clothes or make up to hide these facts. Ikiru's father is the Füher of the State Alchemists, and for whatever reason Ikiru is already one, however as a young girl she is raised in Resembool by her 'aunt' and 'uncle' who are just regular humans who adopted her despite their hate of alchemy. Ikiru went with the Rockbells to the Ishvalian Rebellion, and when she came back, her two bestest friends mother was on her deathbed. As Ikiru walked in the room, Trisha Elric died. Soon after Ikiru was called away on more alchemist buisness while Ed and Al went to train to bring their mother back.

And that is where our story begins.

**BTW, I have this HORRIBLE habit of making my OC's overly special =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ikiru's POV**

I was walking around SAHQ, or the State Alcemist Head Quaters. Central City was a very big place and my father never watned me to leave the building alone, or I'd go to the store or something, like my second job which happens to be illegal at my age. I went to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. The Flame Alchemist was sitting at his desk reading a letter. I walked up to his desk.

"Yes Princess Bradley?"

"Don't call me that. We've been through this. What's that?"

"A letter from Resembool. Two boys looking for their father telling him that their mother's dead." I froze a little. He was here once? What the fuck! "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go ask father if I can go back to Resembool."

"I'm going there to check this out. Just come with me okay?" I nodded. I always looked up to Roy as a big brother, everyone says we act like it when we aren't being formal or professional. We hopped on a train and started the journey. I wasn't sure if those two were back yet. Three days later we made it to Resembool, it was close to midnight and raining.

There was a weird feeling in the air. Then the Elric House lit up with a purple light. I ran towards it and inside. When I found the source. I almost threw up. There was a... thing in the middle of a transmutation circle and a small boy with golden-blond hair was laying on the floor bleeding from his shoulder and leg. A suit of armour sat up and started to talk, then the boy spoke and the armour picked him up, then looked at the thing.

"Wha-what happened?"

"We messed up."

"But your formulas-"

"Weren't the issue." The suit of armour stood and saw me.

"Ikiru!" I looked at him and it hit me.

"Alphonse?" The thing started to move. "Hurry and get out of here! We'll go to the Rockbell's. Hurry!" He ran past and I shut the door and blocked it with an iron slab. We made it to the Rockbell's and they took the boy in and bandaged him up.

"What happened? I didn't even know you two were back." I walked over to Alphonse.

"Alphonse..."

"Ikiru?" I was about to hit him when the door opened.

"Ikiru stop it." It was Roy.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. It looks like the two tried some human transmutation. I'm pretty impressed with the Soul binding transmutation, have the young one contact me as soon as he wakes. Ikiru, we're leaving."

"Like hell I am. These are my friends. This is my home town. I'm staying and going to help them in any way I can." He nodded, kissed my forehead, and left.

"When did you get back Ikiru?" Granny asked.

"I came with him. I saw the house glow and had to make sure everything was alright. When I got there, he was like this and Alphonse had begun to stir." I put my hands to my mouth and began to cry. The golden haired boy began to speak, only in his unconscious state.

"Don't cry Ikiru, it was only a fish." My heart pounded. That was years ago when he said that. I almost threw myself on him when I decided just to kneel next to him and cry.

"Edward!" I fell asleep next to him and when I woke up his face was right in front of mine, golden eyes boring into my emerald ones.

"Good morning Ikiru. When did you get back?" His voice was a little weak. I began to cry again. "Don't cry Ikiru."

"But look at you! You're missing an arm and a leg! Didn't you learn anything about human transmutation? It's forbidden for a reason! You get stuff like that!" His eyes grew a little.

"H-How did you know what we got?"

"I came back yesterday with Roy and saw your house glow. I ran in and saw that thing right before Al woke up. How could you not think that through? You're a genius yet you pull something stupid like that!"

"I just wanted my mother back..."

"That's what I said when my 'family' died!" He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"My 'brother' died a while ago, remember? Well, I tried to bring him back, and then my other 'sister' died. Tried to bring her back, second brother died. The cycle continued until there were a pile in the middle of the room with those... things. That was the day my house caught on fire, because I burned it and all of them to the ground. The equivalant exchange never effected me." Ed looked at me with big eyes.

"So you murdered your whole family Ikiru?" I turned to see Granny. She was pissed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"After the first time you should have stopped!"

"I was so young and thought it would eventually work!"

"Well you're dumber than these two." I bit my tongue.

"Leave her alone Granny." They started to talk about the thing Roy had said and then decided to get automail. Edward never screamed. Granny said she was impressed because even grown men scream at the part where they attatch the nerves, but Ed said it was nothing compared to what Al had been through. I sat there staring out the window. Edward came up behind me.

"Hey Ikiru."

"Hey Edward.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me. I blushed a little. I always have liked Edward, no lie, but he's never been able to tell.

"I'm going to be a state alchemist, to try and give Al and I our bodies back."

"Edwa-"

"Iru." My blush got brighter. That was his nickname for me, since we all call him Ed and Alphonse Al, he thought I should, because Winry didn't like the ones we gave her, but I was fine with it.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back with Colonel Mustang?" I didn't say anything. "You knew him before, where did you two meet." Nothing. "Ikiru. Please tell me."

"Only if you open up to me." He didn't say anything. I sighed. "I'll tell you, you don't have to tell me anything." He looked at me. "I'm already a State Alchemist." He looked at me with big eyes again.

"For how long? Not very right?"

"I've been one since I was young. You know it's true, my alchemy skills have always been the best here."

"I didn't know that."

"You never asked and I couldn't. You know how my 'parents' hated alchemy." Edward and Alphonse never knew that the people who raised me weren't really family, only the Rockbell's and Trisha knew, so Granny was the only one alive who still knew.

"Oh. I'm sorry for them by the way."

"Why? I'm the one who caused their death and then burned what was left of them, and my house."

"That's what we're going to do. Because there are things in that house that we don't need to remember" I nodded. "Will you help?" I nodded again. And that's what we did before we left. We burned the Elric house to the ground and caught the next train to Central City.

**What do you think? Is it okay? =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ikiru's POV**

We stopped at a station and were waiting for the next train when a man ran around a corner with a woman's purse. Ed and Al stood in his way and after he pulled out a gun, Al put him into a cage and the police came over. He thanked us and said something about Majhal. Ed decided to go to the town he was in and we went.

On the way the boys started to talk and I zoned out on Ed's face. His golden eyes dazzeled me. Why were they so gold? I mean, seriously. His mothers eyes were either green or brown... I can't fucking rememeber the last time I saw her she had her eyes closed and was dead! Anyways. Why were they gold? Were their father's eyes gold? Al looked so much like Trisha... that must mean that Ed looks more like his father. Did they both have gold eyes? I can't remember...

"Ikiru!" I blinked and Ed's face came into focus.

"Yeah?"

"What are you staring at?" Al asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just zoning out and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing really."

"It has to be somthing Ikiru. You wouldn't just stare into Ed's eyes if you weren't." I blushed slightly, light enough that Ed couldn't tell, dark enough that Al could. "Do you like Ed?" I blushed brighter as Ed burst out laughing, the blush went even brighter.

"Come on Al. We grew up together that would just be weird."

"And what about the fights over Winry and Ikiru? We used to like both of them a lot."

"That was then. This is now."

"We had our lastest one before Ikiru and the Rockbell's went away to help with the rebellion in Ishval" Ed blushed. I remembered that. But why choose both? Why not chose me and let Al have Winry? She likes him more anyways. Damn idiots.

"S-so what. That was forever ago."

"That was a month or so ago, Ed. Forever ago would be the first time I slept over at Winry's." Al sweat dropped and the carriage came to a stop. We walked out to a little village and what looked like a festival. We were staring at it when a firework blew up in our faces. The boys pretty much screamed and my eyes sparkled. I loved fireworks. Especially New Years with Father and Roy.

Then some kids came up the hill. One of them started to poke Al with a stick and then when the boys tried to fight the kids, Al tripped, landed on Ed, and Claus, the girl that dressed like a boy, sat on Al's back when Majhal came and told them to get off.

We went with Majhal to his house and talked with him. I began to zone out again while all this stuff was happening, this time on the tea cups. Mine was black with a blue rose in the bottom. Why a blue rose? And it was painted... no... alchemied into the cup. Why was that? I mean really.

Then Majhal said something about a girl who sold blue roses that he loved. So this dudes obsessed. Great. Well a knock came and there was Claus and her father, to apologize, but it didn't happen, because she ran off. So we went after her, heard the story of her dead sister, got into an arguement, and the whole damn thing went down hill from there. We were going to catch the woman that killed Claus' sister, when Claus trapped Ed and Al. I stood there and sighed.

"You two are idiots for not knowing that was going to happen!"

"And you are for not telling us it was here!" Ed yelled up from under Al.

"Well I didn't know it was going to be right there you know!" Then the woman was there and before Claus could go kill her, Majhal did and then we were walking around Majhal's house and Ed found a soul attachment room and fell unconscious. When he woke up it was just him and Al, so he thought for two seconds until he remmebered that I had hid in Al, which was awkward for both of us.

Then Majhal described his evil plan to bring back his love, Claus came in, got knocked unconscious, and taken away. We went after him, showed him the old woman who always came to his house was really his sweet Karin, he tried to kill us but his sword backfired when Ed pulled it out of his hands with blue ribbon, and it ened up impaling Majhal. As we were leaving Claus caught up with up in a blue dress with a yellow flower on it and her hair down. As we went away, Ed yelled out the door.

"You look cuter when your not dressed like a paperboy!" I laughed and we sat down and headed back to the train station. I stretched.

"You know Al, I think the next time Ed wants me to hid inside you, I'm gonna transmute a fucking pillow. Do you know how uncomfortable it is in there? My ass hurts and I think I have a mark from one of your screws." I stood and was going to check when I remembered that I don't usually wear skirts so I was of course wearing pants. I puppy eyed Ed and Al.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Would you mind turning around?"

"Why?"

"So that I can check if I have a mark on my ass." Ed sweat dropped.

"You know you were all cute until you said that."

"Turn around." They did and sure enough, I had a mark. "Damn it Al!" I sat back down.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" Ed motioned to me.

"Inappropriate."

"You've seen nothing."

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you really want to see that much of my skin? Edward you are such a naughty boy. And in front of Al too." He blushed, Al would've he he had blood in his body, and I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, the look on your faces!"

"But I don't really have a face."

"I can still picture it!" I laughed harder and then we made it to the station.

"Well that was a useless trip, I'm gonna call Colonel Mustang, you get us some food Al." Ed was about to grab the phone. "What should I say!" He started going through a list. I rolled my eyes. Seriously it's not like you two are getting married.

**Okay, real quick, in FMA Al's eyes are brown, in FMAB, they're gold. Since this is based off FMA, they're brown. Just incase anyone got confused. =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ikiru's POV**

Al was asking the lady selling bread if they smelled good while Ed finally decided on his lines. I giggled and stood behind him. I heard Roy pick up the phone, it got casual and I interupted.

"Now that the wife has done her vows, Colonel Mustang will say his." Ed looked pissed. I burst out laughing. I didn't need to grab the phone to make sure Roy heard it.

_"Edward let me talk to Ikiru please?" _Ed nodded and handed it to me.

"Yes Onii-sama?" Ed looked at me shocked.

"The Colonel is your brother?"

"No, he's not. We're just close enough to be."

_"Ikiru? What the hell was that for!"_

"Well you agreed, it sounded like he rehearsed for it. It reminded me of wedding vows."

"Why do I have to be the wife?" I giggled again.

"Because you have the long hair and are SHORTER than him."

"Who are you calling so short you can't see him!"

"I never said that! Stop over exaggerating. Here's the Colonel." Ed fumbled with the phone a bit and finally secured it in his hands and he began to speak with Roy again. I went and stood next to Al and started to grab bread for him.

"Iru?"

"Yes Al?"

"Do you like Brother?" I blushed. "You do don't you." I blushed more and threw my hands up.

"Come on Al. What makes you think that?"

"You do! Hey Bro-"

"Al don't." He looked at me and my bangs shaded my eyes. "He can't know... it'll get in his way... not now okay?" He nodded when Ed ran by and grabbed Al's and my arm.

"What's the rush Brother?"

"The Colonel wants us on the train that's leaving now." We got on and situated. A girl kept looking over the seat to look at Al, and when he waved, she'd hide. Ed looked over and spoke with her and her mother then she smiled and looked over the seat again and waved at Al this time and noticed Ed's automail. She looked at me.

"Are you special too?"

"Kind of. But not like them."

"Honey, leave the girl alone." I heard her whisper something about a prostitute. I frowned and leaped over to Ed's seat, since I somehow managed to share a seat with Al, and stared at the mother.

"I can hear you. Please refrain from calling me a prostitute because I like having my skin exposed. And I'm only 12. No one would sleep with me thank you." She looked horrified while the girl looked in question.

"Mommy? What's a prostitute?"

"She'll tell you when you're older okay little one?" She nodded and her mom was still in slight shock. I got back next to Al.

"Well Ikiru, you do show a lot of skin." Ed said.

"And you don't show enough."

"What does that mean?" I smirked.

"Well tall people have more skin surface area."

"Are you saying I'm short?!"

"For your age, heck. I'm taller." He glared and would've tried to hit me if it wasn't me and he didn't know how strong I was. I looked out the window. Look at all the cliff. Why is the train tracks so close to the edge of a cliff? Seems dangerous, like if for some reason this was a two way track, and some dumbass train came and collided with our train, that's a lot of dead people. And blood. And-

"Ikiru!" I snapped back and looked at Ed.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering whose bright idea it was to put train tracks so close to the edge of a cliff." They shrugged and Ed laid down. Then one of Roy's men came. Falman.

"He's right, there is someone with him. And he is small." That hit one of Ed's nerves and then two men stood and pointed guns at Falman and then knocked him out. Ed, Al, and I stood and put our hands up. Ed distracted them and then he and Al knocked them out, unfortunetly, one of them pointed a gun at the little girl and her mother, then Ed actually knocked him out and took his gun away and destroyed it.

"Don't worry, your big brothers and sister will protect you." The litle girl smiled and Ed told Al and I stay. I was to stay safe in that car while Al was supposed to secure the train. Ed went to the roof and I went with Al, after him protesting so much.

"Ikiru, Ed will get very mad if you don't listen."

"He can get over it. I'm not a delicate flower like everyone thinks I am. I'm a rose with sharp thorns. Pretty to look at but touching ends badly." He nodded and we knocked all the terroists out and made it to the car Ed and the main dude was, Al knocked him out and Ed looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Ikiru! I told you to stay safe!"

"And Al is the safest place to be. What if one of the others tried to attack me and Al wasn't there? Falman wasn't really useful."

"I heard that."

"I know. Almost forgot you came with us." He looked a little hurt. Then a man came out of a room.

"Hughes?" He looked at me.

"Pr-"

"It's me _Ikiru_." I stressed a little on it so he got it.

"Ikiru, I thought you went back to Central with Colonel Mustang?"

"No, I stayed behind with Ed and Al."

"Oh yes, the ones who want to take the State Alchemist exam." We made it to the station. Roy, Hawkeye, and other state military were there. They killed the leader and then everyone turned to me.

"Princess." They all kneeled. Ed and Al freaked when Roy looked at them.

"Show the Princess some resp-" I held my hand up.

"Colonel Mustang, please. They are my closest friends and I don't wish for them to be formal. They can be casual, besides-"

"You're the princess! How?!" I looked at Ed and Al.

"I'm the Füher's daughter." Their jaws dropped.

"No. Your parents died in that fire after you-"

"They weren't my real parents. They were actually supposed to be my 'aunt' and 'uncle'" I put in hand quotes. "and you guys thought they were my parents. Everyone else knew that they weren't... well... the adults did. None of them was my real family and they hated my alchemy so..."

"Princess!" I turned and Roy was standing and saluting.

"Colonel?"

"We must go to Headquarters. Edward, I expect to see you at Headquarters so we can discuss were you'll be staying while you study for the exams." Ed lost it and we got to headquarters. I was called to my father's office.

"Ikiru?" He said, fingers intertwined in his lap.

"Yes?"

"Were have you been? It feels like forever."

"I went with Roy to Resembol to see Ed and Al."

"Okay?"

"They're friends." He nodded. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay with them at Mr. Tucker's?" He gave me this look with his right eye. He nodded.

"Be careful and don't say anything. You know why." I nodded and left. I got to the Tucker's and was was welcomed by Alexander and Nina.

"Pwincess!" Nina bowed.

"Hello Nina. How are you?"

"I have toou big bwodew's now" She's by far the cutest little four year old. She brought me in.

"Daddy! Pwincess Ikawu is hewe." He came out.

"Princess. Why are you here?" He bowed at the waist.

"The two boys you are housing and helping study are my friends. Father has given me permission to stay while they study." He nodded. "May I ask were I'll be staying?"

"Can you stay with Nina?" I nodded. Nina smiled and ran off and I followed. She made it to the boys room. They were studying with some books in Tucker's library. I tilted my head. So cute when he's studying.

"Big bwodews!" They turned and saw me.

"Ikiru!?"

"I have been given permission from my father to stay here with you while you study, and maybe even help." They nodded. For the next few monthes we had a nice time. Then I got the call.

"Princess? It's for you."

"Coming Tucker." I grabbed the phone. "Hello? Ikiru Speaking."

"Hey Baby Pink, you coming? I heard you're in town."I blushed.

"Pumper. Yeah... okay." I was so red. I had my job tonight. I looked at Tucker after I had hung up. "I'll be out late tonight okay?" He nodded and I left.

"Make suwe youw back fow suppew." I patted Nina's head.

"I'm not gonna be able to be Nina. I have to work." She pouted. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up okay?" She nodded. "Go see if your big brother's need help okay?" She nodded again and ran off. I walked out and into the street. This was gonna be bad. A gray car pulled up.

"Ikiru, need a lift?" I smiled.

"Daisy! Yeah thanks!" I hopped in.

"It's been a while. Where've you been?"

"Sorry. I was with some friends and working. If Father would've let me I would've been coming to help." We made it to our job. Pumper's. A club/bar, my illegal job. I was the youngest dancer they had. The place was set up with plastic tables that came from the floor with more of a tube sort of thing with curtains and were colored. Dependng on the color depended on which dancer you were veiwing, the colored light that came from it was you're waitress, which was also the dancers. And tubes for reasons... as long as the boys used the curtains they could go nuts... and that's all I'm saying. Anyways. Daisy and I went to the dressing room. The other dancers were there except for Sofy.

"Where's Sister Red?"

"In her room entertaining." Yeah, we had our own rooms for 'entertaining' if we were willing. Pumper is a very good boss, and won't sell off girls who aren't ready or don't want to do that kind of thing. I'm not allowed to use my room until I'm 18 because then I'm legal to work here. Then Sofy walked it.

"Hey Sister Red." She looked at me.

"Hey Sister Pink, been a while." Yeah, FYI, we have colors for our stage names, here's the list of dancers and their colors: Me=Pink, Debie=Purple, Cassy=Blue, Sofy=Red, Sam=Green, Tammy=Orange, Ashley=Yellow, Daisy=White, and Megan=Black. Pumper calls us 'Baby' then our color, we do the same only with 'Sister'. We also have ranks. A color rank, a fruit rank, a flower rank, and then our final rank, sexual rank. We are promoted depending on certain things, we never know when were going up, so far, no one has gone up in the ranks. Higher rank also equals higher pay, so yeah. I got into my uniform and did my thing, then changed, took my tips, and Daisy took me home.

"Hard night. But it's nice to have everyone working at the same time again." I nodded. "Where are you staying since it's not home?"

"Shou Tucker's." She looked at me.

"Why? You know he's a creep."

"My best friends are staying there while they study to take the State Alchemist Exams." She looked at me with a smirk this time.

"Is one of them that little crush you have?" I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Don't call him little. He might come out of no where and start yelling at you for it."

"Why?"

"He's only 149 cm(4' 11")." She burst out laughing this time.

"He's how old?"

"12."

"And you're the younger one and the taller one?" I smiled.

"He's gonna be 13 soon."

"Really?"

"Yup, February 3rd." She smiled.

"This weekend. I see." I smiled bigger. "Wish him a happy b-day for me?" I blushed.

"He doesn't know I'm a club dancer? He nearly had a heartattack finding out that I'm the Füher's daughter." She laughed.

"Well just lie to him." Wouldn't be the first time. I looked at my hands. "Sorry, let me guess, not the first time?" I nodded. "I'm sorry Ikiru, don't know what to tell ya." I nodded again. "Well, here we are. Have fun, be good, and don't spread your legs."

"Daisy!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. You're not like that. Yet."

"Daisy!"

"I'm kidding. I'll see you around Pink. Bye!"

"Damnit Daisy." I opened the front door, and there was Ed. "Hey-"

"Where have you been?" He looked mad. Al shut the door behind me.

"We've been worried about you Ikiru." I sighed.

"Sorry guys."

"Where were you ikiru?"

"Working."

"Where? You weren't at Headquarters. We called Colonel Mustang to make sure. We saw you leave and get in a car with some girl."

"She's a co-worker."

"Where do you work Ikiru?" Can't tell him the truth yet.

"I work the night shift at a small cafe. They give good pay and big tips, but only girls are allowed to work there. And the owner isn't a huge perv thank you." They looked at me. That was almost the truth, the only lie was were and the shift. Pumper really isn't a perv. He's married and has three kids. He does the club to help hospitals for mothers who can't get pregnant, hence the tubes in the tables... still gross. Anyways. Ed stared.

"You should take us sometime Ikiru. I'd like to see you in your uniform. I bet it's cute." I blushed and looked at the floor. No Al, no you would not.

"What's wrong Ikiru? You're blushing." I shaded my eyes. Then stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired boys. And Nina is expecting me when she wakes up in the morning. I need to get some sleep and you two should too. The exams are next week remember?" Al nodded and took Ed to bed. Holy shit. That was close. We went to bed and a few days later it was Ed's birthday. We were outside with Nina making snow angels. Then Hughes stopped by the gate.

"Hello kids."

"Good afternoon Hughes." He metioned something about Edward's birthday and a party at his house. Al and Ed had completely forgotten. Then we all went to the Hughes house. Hughes wife, Gracia, is pregnant and we were having a great time, it was snowing hard outside and then his wife collapsed.

"It's coming!" Hughes left and we kids were left to help her. I got her on the couch. The boys went to get her stuff and were having heartattacks.

"Shut up and calm down. Gracia, let me help." I got her into position. "You're right. I see the baby's head. Now, push."

"It hurts. I'm dying."

"She's dying." Nina started to cry and the boys freaked.

"Shut up! Gracia push damn it!" She did and Nina told Ed that the water was cold and he heated it without a transmutation circle. So he's seen it. Soon the docter came and I handed it off to him.

"How far- oh."

"Yeah, finally got the shoulder out. No thanks to the idiots over there." The baby came out and was a girl. They named her Elicia.

"Thank you kids. You really helped."

"All we did was scream and run around." Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

"You still helped. And Princess." I looked at her. "Thanks for your help too." I nodded.

"No problem. I've helped a woman give birth before. Only the doctor didn't come and I had to do all the stuff cause it was a boy." The look on my face said it all.

"Sorry Ikiru." I shook my head.

"Don't worry. Well, the storms calmed down, let's go home guys. Congratulations Hughes on your little girl." We left and walked back. We made it inside the Tucker house and I pulled Ed off to the side.

"What is it Ikiru?"

"I haven't wished you Happy Birthday properly."

"What do you mea-oh." He blushed. I looked at him and blushed too.

"Ready?" He nodded slowly and I kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Ed." He smiled. That's how we did it. I always gave the birthday boy a kiss on the cheek, Winry got a special birthday hug tackle. Al will be 12 in March. The 27th*. The rest of the week went fine and it was time for the state alchemy exam. Ed and Al went and I stayed home with Nina.

"Pwincess."

"Yes Nina?"

"Can we go see big bwodews when dey come ou' o' da big building?" I nodded and looked at Tucker. He's been stressing. Badly. I wonder why? Well he needs to make a new experiment for the military. Or else that dumbass Brigadier General will take his license away. I wish I could knock him threw the roof. That would be funny as shit. But then Father might get angry. We made it to headquarters and Ed and Al had just came out.

"How you do?"

"I didn't finish." Al said.

"I finished but my arm hurts like hell."

"You two are such babies. I finished my exam within the first ten minutes. You guys had an hour or so to do it. And it's only 13 pages too." They glared. "What?"

"You probably became an alchemist because of your dad." I glared back.

"Not all that close to my Father thank you. In case you forgot he sent me to Resembol because of his wife." They tilted their heads. "None of your damn buisness short shit."

"Who are you calling short shit!"

"Brother, Ikiru, please. Nina's here." I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nina. I forgot you were here."

"It okay Pwincess." She smiled and we went to the Tucker house. Roy pulled Ed and Al off to the side to speak with them. I overheard some of it because Al flipped a little. Roy wanted Al to stop because they might find out he's nothing but a hollow body of armour and would most likely try and find out what happened and blah blah blah. They came out.

"You know that if they did a physical exam you'd be screwed right Al?" He nodded in defeat.

"I'll become one. For you Al." I smiled.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing." Anime vein.

"Who are you calling so little that an ant could step on him!"

"If you over react I'll actually say that."

"Try me." I lifted my hand and was ready to snap.

"Don't mess with me Ed. We both know I'm the better alchemist between the three of us." He growled and we made it to the house. "The next part of the test is tomorrow. You'll be either physically examed or interviewed. I'll be there since I'm the Füher's daughter."

"I'll meet the Füher?" I nodded. He blushed.

"Gotta crush already? Can't blame you. My father's pretty attractive according to all the women and girls in the city. You hear a lot of gossip were I work." They nodded, then it clicked.

"I don't have a crush on the Füher!" I burst out laughing.

"Yeah and your girlfriend's gonna be 7 because then she might be shorter than you."

"Ikiru!"

"Yes?" I gave a flip of the hair and a little sexy glance. "Did you need something?" He blushed more and turned around. I laughed and Al chuckled, earning a lecture from Ed. How much fun this is going to be.

***I tried to find out the real date of Al's but couldn't so decided that I would have Al be born on the 27th of March since the wiki said he was born between late January and March**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ikiru's POV**

I left early in the morning to get ready for the next phase. I found my Father's office.

"Ikiru. It's good to see you. The second phase is going to be an interview on the three legged chair. You'll be at my right hand while..." And he went threw everyone who was going to be there. "We're starting. Come on." We made it to the room. It was dark except for the single light on, directed at the three legged chair. Roy was standing next to me and the applicants started to come. They had to trust the chair. They didn't know it, but their alchemy helped them stay up right. I gave a small quiet giggled everytime someone fell, soon silenced by a glance from my Father. Then Ed came in.

"Well will you look at that?" I said quietly. He sat down and was interviewed. He passed. I know he did. He looked at me.

"Is there something wrong Edward?"

"No, nothing." I couldn't help it and fell out of my chair laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"Seriously Ed, don't lie to my father. You were looking at me. Don't deny it." I wiped a tear. He blushed a little and then was dismissed. Father looked at me.

"Ikiru, a little more professional please."

"Sorry Father. The boy brings the real me out. Not the boring as shit formal front you make me put on."

"Princess, please." I nodded at Roy.

"Why do you listen to Colonel Mustang and not the Füher, let alone your father." I looked at him and bowed my head.

"Sorry Father. You know I do it because I want the discipline you never gave me as a child. I was raised by people who don't care for what I do. I feel that I have been neglected the alchemical parenting punishments. Sorry again Father." He seemed pleased. It continued and only about 10 people passed.

"Ikiru, tell that Elric boy he passed and I expect him here to be in the alchemy exam grounds around noon." I smiled and ran back to the Tucker's.

"Ed! Come here!" He came down the stairs with Al and I smiled.

"What is it? Do you have news on my status?"

"You are to meet at the alchemy exam grounds tomorrow at noon. I'll be going with you so this should be good. But you need to decide what you're going to show off to the others and myself. Okay?" He nodded then him and Al started to stress on what he should show off. We were in the boy's bedroom and Ed was writing a letter.

"Is dat to your giwfwend?" Nina asked. Ed blushed.

"No, he's writing a letter to Winry, one of our friends." Nina nodded and Ed brethed out. Then Nina started to draw a picture. She told us about how her mom left her father and I bit my lip. Lies. Why does everyone tell lies?

It was the next day and around noon. Al and Nina stayed outside and waited for Ed and I while we were doing the exams.

"As you can see, we have enough materials here for you to all do your alchemy" A man made a tower but was to tired afterward. Another man pulled trees out of the ground and made a blimpish thing, but it failed and hit the tower, knocking it down and Ed turned it into flowers. Without a transmutation circle. So he became the state alchemist, the only one to pass this year. I was so proud of him. We went home and the next day Ed was picked up with me to go get his title.

"Why do I need a title?"

"Every alchemist has one. For instance, I'm the Flame Alchemist." Roy explained. Ed looked at me.

"Open the damn envelope." He did.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist. Kinda catchy."

"Kinda ironic." I said.

"The Füher has an interesting sense of humor."

"Well Onii-sama, we will be leaving now. Oh here's your watch Ed. This silver pocket watch proves that you're the military's dog. Let's go home. Havoc! Give us a lift." He nodded and we were off.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a State Alchemist Title right?" I nodded. "What is it?" I bit my lip.

"It's weird. You might laugh at it."

"What do you mean? Mine if Full Metal, I'm only 22% metal. Come on. What's yours?"

"Immortal. I'm the Immortal Alchemist." His head tilted.

"No one's immortal though. And that's not really a type of alchemy."

"I'm really lucky when it comes to near death experiences that I don't die. Look at what happened to those who raised me. They died and all that happened to me was mental and emotional scarring. I came out lucky, while others, like you and Al, lost significantly." He pondered on it.

"I guess in that sense it makes sense. At least you're not the hoe alchemist." I glared.

"At least I'm not a midget." He freaked the fuck out.

"What did you say?"

"Ed stop! You'll make us crash."

"Come here."

"Edward!"

"Excuse me you two but STOP IT!"

"Ikiru!"

"Edward!"

"Whoa!" We just missed the sidewalk and the pedestrians on it. We made it to the Tucker house.

"You almost killed us you asshole!" I pretty damn near screeched.

"Well you started it!"

"Doesn't mean anything! You're older!"

"By a few months!"

"So?"

"Whatever." Ed got out of the car.

"Brother! How'd it go." Ed held his pocket watch out and smiled.

"I'm a state alchemist! The Fullmetal Alchemist." Tucker offered Havoc to join us for our feast, but he denied.

"Oh, Ed. Major Hughes called. Said that you, your brother, the Colonel, The Füher and him are going out to celebrate this coming weekend." Ed and Al seemed excited. I smiled.

"Aren't you coming to Ikiru?"

"Nah it's a manly bonding experience. It'll be fine. I'm working this weekend anyways." They looked a little sad. "Oh yeah, Ed, come here." He stood and walked over.

"Yea-" I captured his cheek with my lips and had my hands around him.

"Congratulations on becoming a state alchemist." I stood striaght, stepped back a little, and saluted him. "I will look forward to working with you!" He saluted me back. I smiled. After the feast, Nina went to bed and Ed and I were walking around the house. Ed noticed that the picture that Nina had drawn had been torn and burned.

"What is this?" I looked away.

"How could he?" Ed put a hand on my shoulder. For the next few days he was doing research on what happened to Tucker's wife, and then we were taken from the Tucker House. I stayed with them in the headquarters.

"I wanna see what's going on." I went with the two Elric brothers to Tucker's house. We went to the basement and Tucker was standing there. "Where's Nina and Alexander?"

"Look Edward, Alphonse, I made a talking chimera." He stepped aside. He didn't.

"You transmuted Nina and Alexander into that!" Ed started to beat the shit outta Tucker. "You did the same to your wife didn't you! Messing with peoples lives. You're a monster!"

"Are you any better? You tried human transmutation. You're no better than me." Ed almost killed him if the chimera hadn't grabbed his arm and asked him to stop. Ed was about to separate them when the Brigadier General came in and took Tucker and the chimera.

When Ed tried to get the chimera the Brigedier General punched him in the gut and as they were driving off Ed destroyed the car and the chimera ran off. We went after her and made it to a dark ally. As if the rain didn't make it so erie, there was blood on the wall. No, not Nina. Ed was infront of the wall, hands stratling the blood. He was crying.

"There's no use in crying over it Fullmetal." And with that Ed and Roy got into a small argument. Then Ed ran out of the ally, crying. He wanted to get the one who killed Nina. I sighed.

"Ed." He looked at me. "Think of it this way. She's not in pain anymore. Being a chimera she would've suffered." He cried harder. "You have the celebration tomorrow night. Make the most of it and try to forget about it. The day after you'll have an assignment okay?" He didn't look happy. I sighed. "Major Hughes! Urge Ed to the celebration tomorrow! And make sure Al does in fact come. Ed, Al doesn't want you to think about it and allow it to eat you alive. Just try and enjoy yourself tomorrow okay?" He nodded. I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Hoping to cheer you up a little. I'm not allowed to stay in the barracks any longer this trip. I'll be staying at the Colonel's house okay? Call me if you need anything okay?" He nodded. Then it clicked.

"You're going to be with Colonel Bastard! In his house!" I face palmed.

"You make it seem like he's gonna take advantage me. He's not. Relax. This isn't the first time I've slept at his house. That's were I always stay while I'm in Central."

"Why not live at your house with the Füher?" Ed asked.

"I can't. Not when they're home." He tilted his head. "Anyways. Be a good boy and be nice to the officers in the barracks. Al, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I smiled and left with Roy while they went to the barracks with Falman and Fuery. I sat next to Roy while Hawkeye drove.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah Roy?"

"What's up? Did Edward object to you living with me until you leave?" I nodded. "He seems really over protective."

"He is. When we were little, I was always picked on because my hair was pink, he'd stand up for me with Winry. Even though he knows I'm strong physically, he knows my emotional strength is very weak and fragile. Another way I'm like a rose I guess. After looking past the thorns there's a beautiful flower that is fragile."

"That's deep."

"Of course it is. I compare myself to a rose a lot. Better then a weed at least." I nodded.

"Princess?"

"Hawkeye, we've been through this, Ikiru."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Can you not call me Princess at least?"

"She can't really just say 'Hey you with the pink hair' you know." Roy said. I thought.

"I'll call you Miss, that's as casual I'll go." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Miss?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Why were you crying earlier? It didn't seem to be because of the chimera's death." I looked at my hands.

"He asked why I don't go home."

"And may I ask why that is?"

"My stepmother and stepbrother. They don't accept me being from my Father's first marriage. My stepmother picks on me mercilessly about my hair color, and my stepbrother is just so stuck up and thinks he's better because our Father left my mother. It pisses me off so going there is rare, one of the reasons my Father sent me to Resembol, the ex-soldiers wanted to go back home and that's were they lived, he had already found a new lover so I needed to go because he didn't want me to be raised in that enviorment."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss."

"Don't be. My caretakers were no better. They nearly beat me to death for even mentioning alchemy, using it was almost a death wish, but they didn't because they knew that Father had people watching over me so killing me was suicide."

"And Ed didn't do anything about it? He must not be as over protective as I thought he was." Roy said, irritated at the thought I was hit as a child.

"He didn't know. No one did. I was a reckless child so lying about where the bruises came from was easy. Killing them was a complete accident, but I don't regret it. I was able to live more freely, and I got to live with the Rockbells." Roy's facial expression went cold. "I know what happened, don't think to much on it." He softened a little. "I was happy living with the Rockbells, no beatings, no yelling, not as many lies. but alas, the joy in that house was short lived after you killed her parents. I'll say it again, don't think about it." He nodded.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I said turning back to Hawkeye.

"When did you start wearing the clothes you're wearing now?" I smiled.

"When I was little. I liked the feel of the sun and dirt on my bare skin. So the more skin I show, the more comfortable I feel. I'd be wearing my mini skirt if I didn't have an image to hold up. Father and I have discussed this. If I want to wear a mini skirt I had to wear a T-shirt so that not to much skin showed."

"I see. It makes sense I guess." I nodded. "We're here." We pulled up to Roy's house. It wasn't grand or anything, more like one of the houses in Resembol, it was comforting.

"Come on Ikiru." I nodded and we went in.

**So yeah... I'm late updating this... sorry. =)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Quick little warning, we're getting into Ikiru's illegal job in this chapter.**_

**Roy's POV**

Ikiru was asleep and I had called Hughes to decided what we were doing for the party tomorrow night. According him, the Füher agreed to this by the way, we were going to a club called Pumper's, where minors were allowed as long as they didn't drink, tip, or ask for 'audiences' with the dancers. I knew this club and called up the owner. We got reservations for their best dancer and a surprise too.

**Ikiru's POV next morning**

I woke up and did my routine. I went into Roy's room. He was still asleep sprawled out on his bed. Legs hanging off, arms flung, blanket barely covering, and his PJ shirt unbuttoned at the top by two buttons. I pulled off the rest of the blanket and flipped him off the mattress.

"Ikiru!"

"You have work to do and need to get it all done today so that you can go to the party tonight. And I'm going to be working tonight so don't worry about feeding me, I'll eat there." He nodded and left. Then Pumper called and told me that I was singing someting for a party with some of the girls and he had already chosen it and I needed to go rehearse it. I called Daisy and before I even asked for a ride she asked where I was so that she could come get me.

"The hell?"

_"Pumper just called. So I knew you'd call for a ride."_ I nodded, then face palmed because she wouldn't have seen it. I called Roy to tell him I was going in early and waited for Daisy.

"Jump in girl." I nodded and got in. We got to the club and all the girls were there cleaning up and preparing for the night's crowd.

"Okay. Baby pink, White, Yellow, and Red come here." We obeyed. "You four are singing tonight for a party being held here. We have a reserved spot for them. Baby Pink will be leading, so get to work okay babes?" We nodded and got to work.

**FFWD to that night**

It was time to start and the place was packed. We were in our singing attire.

I put on my mask. I was still a minor and technically wasn't supposed to be working here, so I wore a mask in my preformances. I also don't want people to know who I am because I don't need fucking stalkers. Pumper got onto the singing stage and the current song was turned off. The other dancers stopped what they were doing and sat on their dancing stages.

"Welcome gentlemen, and women, to Pumper's. We have a special treat for you tonight. I'll tell you the reason after the preformance. I introduce to you. Baby Yellow, Baby Red, Baby White and Baby Pink!" Everyone wents fucking nuts after my name. "And now the preformance." The lights turned off and focused on the stage. The curtain opened and there we were. Daisy on my left, Sofy on my right, Ashley next to her, and me pretty much in the middle. We had our head mics on and started our song, which was Domino by Jessie J.

We finished, the crowd roared. And Pumper came back on stage.

"Didn't they sing and dance beautifully? Well, the reason we did this tonight is because there is a special celebration tonight. As you all know, I think, there is a new State Alchemist and he and a few of his fellow officers are here to celebrate." I went whiter that Daisy's outfit. "So would you please stand Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed stood and I heard a few laughs.

"That midget is the Full Metal Alchemist? How old is he?"

"He just turned 13 a few weeks ago. And that giant suit of armour is his little brother. We also have the pleasure of hosting Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes, and the Füher." Daisy was holding back a laugh.

"You are so fucked." She whispered. And damn I was.

"So please behave yourselves. We have an 11 year old in here." They looked at Al. There were a few damns. "Now, let the night continue. Girls, you can go dance now." I went to my stage after changing into my dancing clothes, and there they were. The best place to view me dance. Why the fuck did it have to be me? Then Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls started to play. Damn It! And I had to dance. And this is one we _have_ to strip to. Peachy. Well, I did my routine and then Pumper came over after the song was done. "What do you think Roy?"

"She is a lovely dancer. But why does she wear a mask?" I started to get redressed.

"She's techically not supposed to be working here. However she is not allowed to do audiances until she is 18 if she wants, I prefer her to wait till she's 21. She doesn't drink and follows the rules of our other minors, only she does take her tips, kinda has too. And since she's done getting dressed." He stepped on a button at the front on the stage, and a chair rose. I almost died. No. Not any of them. It would be bad. And I would die if he chose my Father. I would probably try and kill myself.

"What's the chair for?" Ed asked.

"Well Fullmetal, wait, what's your real name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

"Okay Ed. Since this is to celebrate you becoming a State Alchemist, I would like it if you would do me the favor of sitting in this chair." I almost screamed in protest, but then they'd know. Ed came up and sat down. Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull started to play. Pumper stepped off and I started to give Ed a lap dance. And I was going to make it the best he had ever had so that he would never have one like this and would hopefully never ask for one ever in his life. I finished and he stared at me.

"What was that?"

"That, my friend, was a lap dance." Pumper said. I was blushing, mixture of embarressment, doing that to Ed, and the heat.

"Wow." Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Lucky Ed." Hughes said.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

"What an interesting dancer you have there." Pumper nodded.

"She's my pride. Baby Pink is the most asked for and one of our best dancers." I got off Ed's lap and would've walked away if Ed hadn't grabbed my arm. "Excuse me Ed. But this one is off limits and doesn't like being touched unless it is 100% necessary."

"What's your name?" I didn't answer.

"Excuse me Ed. But the dancers have stage names for a reason. And Baby Pink wears a mask so that no one knows." Pumper continued, not very happy. No one touched one of his girls against their will.

"Know what? Who she is? I already know who she is." I looked at him. He was trying to look pissed.

"Really now?" Daisy saw what was going on and walked over.

"There a problem Sister Pink?" I shook my head. Ed looked at her.

"And she just proved it."

"Excuse me Ed. Can you please leave my dancer alone." Pumper was beginning to get irritated.

"Brother please. You'll get us in trouble."

"Full Metal, listen to Pumper. You'll get kicked out." Roy's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care. I know who she is and she's gonna tell me why right now."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to lea-" Pumper began.

"Not without her." He looked at me again. I was shaking slightly. Daisy was getting pissed. "What's wrong? You didn't want me to know? Or were you afraid that if your father found out that you'd lose your ability to be free?" I glared this time.

"What are you talking about Full Metal?"

"Füher..." Ed reached for my mask. "There's something you should know." He almost made it and I pulled away and stepped back.

"Brother stop it! You're scaring her!"

"Is he right? Am I scaring you?" He got close to me. He was inches from my face... well... chest... "Am I scaring you Ikiru?" Everyone's jaws dropped. I felt the tears biting the back of my eyes. That bastard.

"Ed, are you sure?" Hughes asked.

"Pumper said she was a minor, what minor do we know that has a huge chest, pink hair, and emerald eyes?" I clenched my fists and teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You are such a dick!" Daisy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "There there Ikiru. Don't cry. He's just jealous that he couldn't see your pretty face while you teased him." Then it clicked. I stood straight and smirked. She saw it and her already smirking face got bigger and darker. I took my mask off and turned to Ed. Let me tell you, Father was gonna kill me later, more than now.

"Is that it Ed? You're upset that you couldn't see my face? He back up to the chair and fell into it. I jumped the opportunity and got into his lap. "Better?" Ed blushed.

"I-Ikiru? What are you doing?"

"What you want." Another song started, Sexin' on the Dancefloor by Cash Cash feat. Jeffery Star. And let me tell you that this song was dirty and naughty and made Edward put his coat to shame, and so weren't everyone else in the club because they were all staring and couldn't believe that a 12 year old was giving the new 13 year old state alchemist a lap dance, in front of her father, who happened to be the Füher. Al almost died. Roy almost died. And Hughes was laughing his ass off with Daisy while Pumper was dumbfounded. I sang along with it a bit, making Ed's blush worse. When it ended I was so happy and got off. Daisy ran up to me.

"Nice work girl. Very sexy."

"Thanks Sister White. You think that taught him a lesson?"

"Totally. You are the only girl that can give him a fulfilling lap dance. I'm surprised he's not laying at your feet begging for more."

"I think he's to shocked."

"So isn't everyone else here."

"Oh well." We laughed and looked at Ed. He was blushing and staring. "What is it?" He pointed to my outfit. It was differnt. "What the hell?"

"Congratulations Baby Strawberry!" My eyes widened.

"You mean-?"

"Yes, you finally ranked up. You can always have your normal Baby Pink outfit, you're actual Baby Strawberry outfit is in the changing room. You have risked so much tonight that you deserved going up a rank." I smiled. "Thank Ed. He helped you go up." I felt the tears. He was such an ass, but helped me go up a rank. I couldn't help myself and I tackled him out of the chair, whose legs aren't supposed to be able to leave the floor.

"Whoa Ikiru." Ed said.

"Thank you Ed. Thank you so much!" I kissed his cheek again and I think he put Sofy's outfit to shame this time.

"You can get off him now young lady." It was my Father. I got up and sat on my feet. "You have some explaining to do." I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I can't help it. I love dancing. And this was the only place I could get paid for it. I didn't like it all that much at first, then realized that this is how I want to dance. And I can. And I'm good at it. No one knew who I was till now, well, the dancers did, and Pumper of course, but they promised not to tell so that you wouldn't be ruined for having a dancer as a daughter, especially with my age and the type of dancing. I'm sorry Father. I really am." I started to cry. "I-I wanted this so much. And I just went up a rank... I was almost there..."

"Almost were?"

"The highest rank... the best rank... the one that everyone would know and know that I was the best. Do you know how hard Pumper is on us? He won't allow just any girl be one of his. They need to be good dancers to start and if they begin to falter he talks with us and tries to help us out. Being the best of Pumper's girls meant that you were the best dancer in Amestris."

"Okay then." I looked at my father. "You can continue to work here. I wasn't really angry with you Ikiru, just shocked that you wouldn't tell me. I knew you'd be pulled into something like this. I just wish you would've told me earlier. We just can't tell your stepmother or stepbrother." I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Father!"

"Please don't hug me in that outfit. It's awkward." I pulled back and smiled.

"Awkward! You feel awkward! I'm 13 and saw her strip and give me two lap dances! And I grew up with her!" Ed pretty damn near yelled.

"Oh come on Edward. You liked Sister Strawberry's preformance. You're so red. And.." Her eyes traveled.

"Sister White!" I snapped.

"What?"

"No looking there!"

"Sorry. I wanted to see the extent of your damage." I blushed.

"Leave him alone."

"Okay, everyone sit in your seats, Sister White go back to your work. Baby Strawberry, do your thing." He got off my stage and MTC by S3RL and a pole appeared where the chair used to be. I danced and then the night was over. I went and changed and came out with Daisy. Everyone from Ed's party was still there.

"Hello everyone." Daidy said.

"Hey. I decided to bring you home since you're living with me. I have to work some more though, so we're going straight to headquarters."

"We have to go to in order to get to the barracks." Ed said.

"I'm going home."

"I am too. I'll bring the Füher home. Goodbye." Hughes and Father left.

"Bye Ikiru. It's nice to know that I'll be able to see your face when you preform now."

"Maybe Daisy. Bye." And we went our seperate ways. "Well, let's go."

"Wait! Baby Strawberry." Pumper came up behind me.

"Yes Pumper?"

"Here's the tips you got tonight, and your weeks pay." He handed me the money.

"Holy shit! How much is this?" I asked as he placed the money in my hands.

"Well over a thousand."

"I only get paid 13 an hour! I've only worked four!"

"I know. The men LOVE you." I nodded. "And a lot of it came from the Füher. Said that if this was what you wanted to do he'd support you. But not to expect another tip from him." I smiled.

"Come on Iru."

"Coming Ed." I got out there and was pulled aside. It was Daisy. "Daisy? I thought you had left already?"

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you real quick without the testosterone horde." I nodded. "I was wondering. Who do you think liked the lap dance better: Ed or you?" I blushed. "Ed's the boy you like right?" I blushed brighter. "He is! So he's going to be the first boy you entertain!" I amost fainted. "Invite me to the wedding okay!" I almost died.

"DAISY!"

"She's right you know." I turned and there was Al.

"Alphonse!"

"This Ed's kid brother? Nice. So does he know your crush on his brother?"

"Yes. She won't tell him though for fear it's get in the way of his goals. She waiting till later."

"So sweet." Daisy nearly squealed.

"I know." Al said, I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

"Are you two done yet?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. They went on and finally Roy came to get us.

"Hurry it up. Ed's getting cranky."

"When isn't he?" Damn Daisy.

"He's almost always cranky." Al said.

"Really?"

"He's short what do you expect" They all looked at me. "Short tempered too." They all laughed a little. "See ya Daisy. Don't pull me off to the side at headquarters will ya?"

"I'm going home for real this time. My fíance's probably getting worried." And away she went. We headed for the car.

"She's engaged? And working here?" Roy asked.

"She's not the only one. A few are engaged and only entertain their lovers. Most are single, no one has a boyfriend, I'm the only one not allowed, and Tammy, Sister Orange, is married and has three kids, she's Pumper's wife." They nodded.

We got to the car and there was Ed. Blushing. I got in and sat in the back with Ed while Al sat in front with Roy. "What's wrong Ed?"

"Nothing." He blushed more and had his mouth covered by his hand looking out the window. I looked at his automail arm. It had twitched while I was dancing the second time. I wonder why.

"Don't lie to her Brother."

"He's right Full Metal. She knows when everyone lies." Ed turned redder.

"What's wrong Ed? Did you not like my dancing." He looked down and pulled his hand to his lap. He bit his lip and looked out the window, trying to hide his deepening blush. Roy looked into the rear view mirror and smirked.

"It's not that."

"Then just answer my question. Did you like my dancing?" He didn't answer but went redder. "Edward." Nothing. I sighed and leaned over to him. I placed my right hand on his automail arm. "Did you like it?" He nodded slowly and I thought Roy was going to die laughing.

"That is so funny. Can't even flat out answer without her having to go all innocent on you."

"Did you like her dancing Colonel?" Roy didn't say anything. "Well Colonel. We're waiting." Roy blushed. "Colonel." He sighed.

"Yes. Okay. I liked her dancing. I've seen many dancers and she is the best I have seen."

"Al?"

"I thought it was okay. It looks really complicated and looks to be usefull if Ikiru needed to dodge anything during combat. But I have a question for you Brother."

"What is it Al?" He turned and got this evil look on his... helmet? "Al?" Ed kinda leaned back into the seat.

"You didn't like Ikiru's dancing. You loved it. Didn't you?" And there went Ed's face.

"Al!"

"Answer us." He wouldn't. I got this look. Almost like Al's only more sinister.

"Well Ed. Did you?" Nothing "Well if you don't answer then I guess I'll give one to Roy next time."

"Like hell you will!" Ed nearly yelled.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"Because!"

"Because why?" He blushed and whispered, thinking I couldn't here him.

"I only want you to give them to me." I burst into a blushing fit.

"You selfish pervert!" The car went quiet.

"W-What do you mean by the Ikiru?" Al asked.

"Ed just admited he LOVED my dancing by saying he only wants me to give him lap dances!" The car came to a screeching hault.

"Full Metal!" We were in front of Headquarters.

"Let's get our work over with and go home okay?" They all nodded and we went inside.

**... 12 year olds these days am I right?... sometimes I forget the ages I make my characters and spew whatever pops in my head... so I do realize it's weird... just try to forget about her age at her job because I obviously do =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ikiru's POV**

Well the next day was aweful. Ed and Al had to go through Tucker's shit. And let me tell you, hell on earth. Ed ran out and straight to Roy's office. Al waited outside as I went in the check on them.

"I'll go investigate on my own then." Ed said.

"Fine. Go on your own. And leave that here." Roy pointed to Ed's watch. Ed don't.

"I planned on it." He took it off and placed it on Roy's desk. He started to walked out and saw me. "Ikiru? What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and ran to Al. He saw me burst threw the doors.

"Ikiru?"

"Alphonse!" I jumped into his arms. "He quit." Then Ed came out, pissy and stuff.

"Brother. We're alchemist. Not police. We can't catch a killer." And Ed ran off to go try and find the person who killed Nina. I bit my tongue. "Ikiru?"

"That asshole." A gray car pulled up.

"Hey, I thought the short one was your love interest." I turned.

"Daisy?" She smiled. Of course it's Daisy. Her smile went away.

"What happened this time? What did he do?" Nothing. "Hop in kids. We'll go to my house for now so that we can talk." We went with her. We made it to her house and it was huge.

"Wow Daisy. Your house is huge!" Alphonse marveled at it.

"My fíance's a scientist for the military. We live pretty good." I nodded and we went in. We were met by her cat, Tiger. Al fell in love with that thing. He was all happy and giddy. "That boy okay?" I nodded.

"He loves cats. He'll be fine." She nodded.

"James! We have guests!" There was an 'okay' yelled from above and a 'who are they'. "Ikiru and Alphonse Elric." There was shuffling and soon there he was. A tall tan man with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Princess Ikiru! He bowed at the waist.

"Please, just Ikiru." He nodded.

"Anyways. Ikiru what's wrong?" Daisy still looked upset for me.

"Brother quit the military to find a little girl's killer." I bit my lip again.

"I understand his pain. But he can't cry over Nina like this. He'll get hurt again. And I can't stand to see that." I clenched my fists slightly.

"He's that stupid?"

"Yeah. He wants to find her killer and will put everything off until he finds them."

"Wow. Is that one of the reasons you're holding back your confession?" I nodded. "Is he really all that worth it?" I glared at her. "Got it."

"No, you don't. I love him more than anything on this planet. I love him more than dancing." Daisy's jaw dropped.

"The fuck! I didn't think that was possible! So this must be awful!" Daisy said.

"I don't know who I'm more mad at though. Ed, or Onii-sama." I looked to the floor.

"What do you mean?" James said as he leaned against a wall.

"Well, Roy is the one who told Ed that if he wanted to go looking for the killer he had to resign, but Ed is the one that resigned. I'm so pissed off and angry and I don't know who to be pissed at!" I grabbed my head with both hands and started to scratch and mess up my hair. Daisy grabbed my wrists.

"Ikiru. Calm down." I put my hands down and she started to brush my hair. "I know what we can do. Since my fíance works at home and you brought Al." She got an evil smirk and a deadly twinkle in her eye. "We can go shopping!" I boucned up and smiled.

"Why would you go shopping?" Al asked. James started to back away. Daisy grabbed him though.

"Clothes shopping!" And we dragged them away. We were almost to the shopping district when we were stopped by the military.

"Ikiru. We can't find Ed. He went after a car, they have a girl with long blond hair." Al and I stopped. Winry.

"Sorry Daisy. This has to wait. Military buisness." She pouted. "Ed and one of my best friends from Resembol are about to be chopped to bits by that serial killer!" She nodded.

"Go bitch go!" And that's where we went. They briefed us and we made it to a butcher shop. Of course. The serial killer, who butchers their victims, is a fucking butcher. Idiots! We ran in and Ed was about to kill him. Al stopped him and I went and got Winry.

"Winry!" She latched onto me.

"I was so scared Ikiru." I bopped her over the head. "Ow."

"Ikiru!"

"Shut it Ed. Winry you dumbass. You wanted to dimantle his truck didn't you?" She started to push her index fingers together and looked down. "Dumbass!" Then it clicked. "You got in his wan willingly! You dumbass! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Didn't that old bat teach you anything?! Do not go off with strangers! Little kid rule number one always applies to life!" Winry shrunk and I grew to the size of a house. Then I sighed and went back to normal. "You need to be more careful Winry. You almost got yourself killed." Ed walked over to me and drew his hand back to hit me for sassing Winry, but I beat him and got him in the face.

"What the hell?!"

"You're an idiot for almost getting yourself killed! You're an alchemist and are easily targeted. And being the youngest person to sign up for the military and then quit not even a month later can make a few want to get you back." I face palmed. "Let's go."

"Why? Stressed." I shook my head. Then put a finger in my mouth and looked at the dead pigs.

"I getting hungry." And my stomach growled. Everyone seemed creeped. "What? It's PORK! It makes BACON! I LIKE BACON! And I haven't eaten yet today because Roy was late getting up and it was his turn to cook breakfast." We got out of the butcher's shop and to headquarters where Ed reinstated.

"Good job Fullmetal." Ed glared at Roy and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "What the hell!"

"You haven't fed Ikiru!" My stomach growled again. Don't fight! Just fucking feed me!

"You are angry becuase she's hungry?"

"We were in that serial killer's buther shop and she got hungry? It's sick and she only acts like that-" he pointed at me. My finger was still in my mouth, but now I had chibi eyes. My stomach growled again. "-when she is really hungry and hasn't eaten for a while!"

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw Ikiru eat?"

"I haven't. Yesterday morning she forced me out of the house before I could eat and this morning we were late again. I assumed she had eaten lunch and supper at Pumper's and that she had eaten in the cafe today." Ed turned towards me.

"Ikiru?" I blinked a few times.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you ate?" I cocked my head slightly.

"Lunch before we found out what Tucker was doing." He face palmed.

"Why haven't you eaten since?"

"That night I was wozy anyways becuase of everything. I was so busy working yesterday at the club that I forgot to eat. And today I was with Daisy, Al, and her fíance and were going to go shopping and eat but we had to come save your sorry ass." More face palm.

"Come on. We'll find you something to eat." I smiled. Food. Yummy yummy yummy yummy-

"What the fuck is that?"

"Food from the cafe. What else." I poked it. This was gross. I know they have served better food. I've eaten it. "Sorry, they're left overs."

"No shit." I poked it again. "I think it's alive still."

"Stop being so picky and eat it."

"No." I pushed it away and crossed my arms.

"Ikiru." Ed had a slightly warning tone.

"No."

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Ikiru!"

"No!"

"Winry help me!" Ed pleaded.

"Ikiru. Just eat it."

"If I'm gonna say no to him, I'll say no to you and everyone else."

"Then come with me." I turned and it was James. "Daisy and I came by to see if you guys were alright." Then Daisy popped in.

"Let's go!" She got that earlier smirk and twinkle in here eyes. So didn't Winry and I. "You girls thinking what I'm thinking." We each grabbed a boy, Daisy grabbed James, Winry grabbed Al, and I grabbed Ed.

"Shopping!" And away we went. Winry went into the mechanic stores and afterwards came with Daisy and I into the clothing stores.

"How about his one Ikiru?" Daisy asked.

"To innocent. You're anything but."

"Nice. Hey Winry! What do you think?" She called over to the blond looking threw a clothing rack.

"I think it looks good on you."

"Ha. See Ikiru."

"I didn't say it didn't look good. Just that it didn't match your personality." Daisy look in the mirror again.

"Oh I see what you mean now. It looks nice but it covers to much. I mean, you can't see any of my chest."

"Try this one!"

"Thanks Winry." She went and tried it on. "How does it look?"

"Perfect! How about me?" I said, turning from another mirror.

"Wow. Hey Ed! Come here!" Winry called.

"No! Winry!"

"Leave her alone Ikiru. Ed should see you in it." Daisy smirked.

"What is it?" And there stood Ed and the other boys. I was in a very short tight fitting, strapless, sweetheart necklined black dress with fishnet stockings and thigh-high 3 inch boots. My chest was pretty much exposed to the world and my ass was barely covered, let alone other places. They all blushed. Just so happened that Daisy's outfit was the same only longer and white.

"Doesn't she look great?" Winry asked.

"I think she looks ready for a long night entertaining." Daisy smirked wider and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Winry! Daisy!"

"Oh I know you have to wait till you're 18."

"Yeah. And it comes in pink. She should get both." Winry pulled out a pink one.

"She should! Oh and that miniskirt she tried on earlier." Daisy walked over to Winry.

"With the blue T-shirt?"

"Totally!"

"How about that outfit." Winry pointed to another rack.

"Oh yeah. I can see mechanics falling for her in that. Maybe you should get one?"

"No I don't think so. I don't want it. I don't like hanging out all over the place."

"Okay. Oh look at that!" And she headed somewheres else.

"That's perfect for her!" And they were off getting me clothes. I just stood there. With the boys.

"At least you look cute in it Ikiru." Alphonse stated.

"Al!" Ed was definately flustered.

"What?"

"She's wearing a reveiling outfit. I know that in Daisy's case she wants my bedroom minds opinion." James said as he crossed his arms.

"What's that?" Al didn't really hear it.

"Tell him and I will kill you." Ed's voice almost dripped with promised death.

"Boys please! I don't want a bedroom compliment. I wanted an answer like Al's. Cute is good."

"What if Ed said sexy?" I blushed with Ed.

"Yeah, what do you think of it Brother?" That's when my ankles wobbled and I began to fall. Ed came over and caught me, unfortunately he fell with me and ontop of me. So there I was, pinned under a really hot alchemist, in a barely covering dress, on the floor, in front of his brother, with two giddy girls in the corner working on buying me clothes, hoping more incidents like this would happen. And let me tell you that Havoc almost died.

So Ed and I finally untangled, I just bought the dress on me, got my clothes put into one of the seven bags the other two managed to buy, and went to Roy's office. Everyone almost died, especially my Father, who happened to walk by and see me in the dress.

"Ikiru?" Roy asked, fingers slightly pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw me.

"Yes Roy?"

"What are you wearing?" I looked down at the dress.

"A dress."

"Why?"

"I went shopping with Daisy and Winry, you should know by now what me and Daisy buy for clothes." He faced palmed.

"Well, I have a mission for Ed and I have the feeling you'll be going too. There's a town in the east that supplies us with gold. I need you to inspect the mines." Well, we went. Leaving Winry to Daisy. The last thing I heard sent chills up my spine.

"Let's go get her some more clothes." I'm gonna kill them when I get home. I changed before we got on the train and Daisy said she's keeping them at her house until she could give them to Winry to put in my room. Damn.

We went to the city and the people brought us to the inn. They were all happy until they found out Ed was part of the military. They almost threw Al out but Ed protected him. Then they turned to me.

"Are you with him?" Ed was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm the Füher's daughter. I am the Immortal Alchemist and will humbly remove myself from your inn. You don't need to be forceful with me, I promise." I turned and walked out of the inn. I found Ed and decided to help out. We found the dumbass that was cotrolling the mines and he went into the inn for taxes. I glared. Yoki.

"Yoki." He turned and smiled.

"Miss Ikir-"

"Princess damn it!" He shrivled a little.

"Y-Yes Princess Ik-"

"Just Princess. What's going on in here?"

"They aren't paying their taxes. They're loosing the inn."

"No. Leave them. Let's discuss this somewhere else. Major Elric and I are here to inspect the mines." He nodded and we left. We discussed everything and that night the inn was destroyed. Ed and I stared at the reckage. Al came out of it with the inn owner's son.

That morning we broke the third rule of alchemy, by making gold. We gave it to Yoki in exchange for the deed to the mines. We also rebuilt the inn. Yoki left and Ed was playing the bad guy until Yoki came back and freaked about the gold.

"What do you mean? You signed the deed over for no charge. It's even in the contract you signed see." And in the end we stayed at the inn paying with the deed. We got word of the philosopher's stone in a town called Lior. "That's were we're going next." I nodded.

"This should be fun."


	8. Chapter 7

**Ikiru's POV**

Well, we were walking in the desert. And it's hot. And Ed is complaining about needing water.

"Well if you wouldn't need to wear long sleeves and such you'd be fine."

"Oh shut up Ikiru. Hey where's Al? Al? Al?"

"I'm down here." And up came Al's hand from underneath the sand. And Ed almost shit himself. We dug Al out.

"Why do you keep sinking?"

"Because I get full."

"Full of what?" Ed kicked Al's chest plate and out came tons of sand, burying Ed. Well, Al scooted away and as soon as Ed got out he was chasing Al in circles.

"Come on boys. Playtimes over. Let's go." They followed. We finnaly made it and Ed found a fountain. It was full of wine. We were brought to a juice bar. After a bit the owner of the juice bar turned his radio on. This man came on. Father Cornello. For some reason he pissed me off. Like badly.

Ed decided he wanted to leave and when Al stood the radio fell to the ground and broke. The man got a little upset and a small crowd began to form as Al drew a transmutation circle to fix it. Which he did and some 'random lady' mentioned the Fullmetal Alchemist and they all swarmed Al. As soon as he said it was Ed they commented on his height and he snapped and started to swing them around in circles. Then the juice bar guy started to talk to a girl and she offered us a place to stay. Al was trying to protest when Ed agreed. We followed and went into our room. I stared out the window.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"What was being said on the radio. Saying he was a man of god. Which god?"

"Why do you care? We're scientists."

"And your point is? I'm a scientist and happen to believe in God." He put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Ikiru."

"Better be." I looked back out the window and there was Rose, the girl who helped us with our boarding. She was with who I guess is Father Cornello. She was at a grave. I squited. Cain? Must be a family member or lover. But the look on her face screams lover.

We slept peacefully and woke up to go see Father Cornelo preform his 'miracles'. I glared at the crowd. This dumbass was no man of God. A little girl brought a dead bird to him and he brought it back to life. I gritted my teeth.

"The philosopher's stone."

"What? No. They're miricles!" I rolled my eyes. Later, Ed and I went and sat in the sanctuary were Rose was praying. All of a sudden Ed pulled out a book and started listening off the human chemical composition. And almost flat out told Rose that people don't come back, no matter what.

Then Al turned the corner and got shot by some prick. Well, Ed grabbed his helmet and threw it at the dude, then Al caught it and put it back in place, and Rose ran off. Damn it.

When we found her she was with Father Cornello. He sent chimeras after us after moving the sand under our feet. Ed summoned his spear and threw the lion chimera. Then another one appeared behind him and bit his right arm. But nothing of course. Since that's his automail arm. Cornello pointed out the arm and human transmutation.

"Take a good look Rose. This is what happens when you try to bring people back to life." Then Cornello sent the parrot that he had brought back to life after Ed and he stopped it with his automail foot. Then Cornello summoned a machine gun and right before we got hit by the bullets Ed transmuted an iron wall. Then the door behind us opened and the 'followers' came and started to shoot at Al. So Ed transmuted a door and we escaped through it.

We went back to the city and the radio turned on. They were saying we tried to kill Father Cornello and they came and tried to run us out of town... or kill us... I wasn't all that sure. In the end however, Ed and I got knocked out. We woke up being held by some of Cornello's followers. He took our pocket watches.

"I'd like to see you try to transmute something now that I've taken the source of your alchemy." We put our heads down. We ended up getting locked up in a jail cell together. Rose came in and brought us our food. Ed joked about her feeding him and she put it by his feet then she left. I sighed.

"How long is Al gonna take?" I asked.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"He's your brother and it was your plan." He shrugged and the wall behind him disappeared a bit and a microphone came out

"There we go. Now we wait." I nodded and half an hour later, Cornello came.

"Why hello you two." And off he went. Talking about his big plan. And Ed transmuted the handcuffs off and started to eat. Took Cornello a minute to realize this. And when he did, Ed leaned to the side and showed Cornello the mic.

"What!" And then our mini plan was revealed and him and Ed got into it. I waited a bit till there was a yell and transumted myself out. That dickhead left me here! I started out when Cornello ran past me with a fucked up arm. Soon followed by Ed.

"Ikiru? I was just coming to get you."

"Thank you so much for waiting for so long. I managed to get myself out okay." We were about to leave when Rose stopped us. Being all nasty and bitchy.

"You have two good legs. Use them and walk on your own." Ed told her, and we left.

We headed for the next stop. A small water town where there was a thief. I knew where this was going and we were asked to help catch the thief. Well, that night we were waiting for them and saw her. Ed and I ran after her and he tripped, landed on top of her, and SQUEEZED her CHEST! I was pissed. She even unzipped her top a bit to reveal a transumation circle and a deck of cards. She got away. We found Al and we went to the hospital to get Ed checked out. I was so pissed off.

"Ikiru? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fucking peachy." Al felt the dark aura coming off my body.

"What did you do Brother?"

"I don't know." Well, Ed went around the hospital and found out the nurse that Al looked up to like a mother was the thief. She did her sob story. We let her go. And the hospital was destroyed. Then a church, then a school, then she was caught. Al was pissed as hell. Then the thief struck again. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Whore."

"Says the club dancer." I glared at Ed.

"At least I'm not ripping people off and telling sob stories to keep from being caught by the people who know my true identity."

"Someones got a temper." I smirked.

"At least it's not as short as you." Anime vein.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"Kay shorty."

"That's it." I dodged and grabbed him from behind.

"Now now. Don't make me punish my little alchemist."

"Ikiru." Al said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're gonna make Brother explode." I looked at Ed's face. It was so red and his eyes were so sinister. I smirked.

"Someone mad?"

"What do you think?" I burst out laughing and got onto the train. Next stop. We came out and were welcomed with warm arms, until Ed and Al said they were the Elric brothers.

"What the hell?"

"The Elric Brother's are up on the hill working with..." I zoned.

"You guys are all on crack, do they have the Füher's daughter with them?"

"No. They said she went back to see her father and stepmother." I glared. Seriously? No one gets the tension between me and that bitch? Damn it. Well, we stayed out and went to the mansion on the hill. Found the imposters, and I grited my teeth.

"Hey shit face!" The older brother looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Ikiru Bradley. The Füher's daughter. If you're gonna lie to people make sure that when you lie about me you get it right! I have no connections to that bitch my Father married. Am I understood?" After a small fight between Ed and the older brother we left because of the damned gaurds. We were taken in by the village leader's brother and the leader's daughter came, and got sick. And Al was sent to get medicine.

Ed and I went to find some information and the bastards. We found Al and planned to go back to the mansion. We did and found a small sewer with red water. Ed passed out. I didn't. The door opened and the little brother was there. He helped us out. Al told me everything.

"So your name is Fletcher? How cute." He blushed a little. "Too bad your brothers a load of shit." And speak of the devil, guess who walked in. The load of shit. "Hey load of shit."

"What the hell are they doing here Fletcher?" And then all this shit happened and we had to leave. The owner of the mansion found us and brought us in.

"I'm so sorry. They had me fooled. I should've known they weren't the true Elric brothers." Bull shit asshole.

"Don't worry about it. Where are they?" Ed asked.

"In the dungeon. I plan on having them punished as soon as possible."

"I think I'll go see them." Ed looked to the side and smirked and squited his eyes a little. "I haven't killed anyone in a while." He gave the owner a sideways glance, which was really sinister and HOT! "Wanna watch?"

"No. I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." Ed shrugged.

"I wanna kill one Ed. I wanna tear the cute one to bits and shove them down his brothers throat."

"Sounds like a great idea Ikiru. Let's go!" And away we went. After we were out of earshot, Ed looked at me. "That was good acting Ikiru." I kept my smirk on and creepy eyes. "You were joking right Ikiru?"

"Of course. But I wanna see if I can make them piss themsleves." He laughed sheepishly. We got there and right off the bat, the older brother freaked the fuck out. I laughed so hard.

We got them out and went up to the bastard who owned the joint. Ed told him that he knew his plan and in the end the dude died and Fletcher transmuted trees to absorb the red water, then destroyed them. We said our goodbyes, took some oranges, and headed for Central. I was so excited.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ikiru's POV**

We were finally back in Central and had to report to Roy. It's been years! Three to be exact. THREE FUCKING YEARS! It has been so long. It was raining and Ed was busy scratching the back of his head and mimicing Roy and then Al walked off a bit. We went in and everyone was just standing in there with a puppy.

"It's so cute!" And then Al meowed. I face palmed. Ed and Al had a discussion about the small feline and Al ran off. Then we met with Roy. He mentioned the thief, Siren. I glared.

"I heard Siren's a real ten under the mask." Ed blushed.

"So what you're saying is that you know everything I do."

"Let's not talk about that hoe okay?"

"What's wrong Ikiru?" I clenched my teeth and grew an anime vein.

"Damn whore."

"Are you still mad about it?"

"No shit!"

"It was an accident Ikiru."

"How do you accidentally squeeze a woman's chest?! And a thied no less! I thought I was your toy." It took a bit, then it clicked in Roy's head. He smirked

"Ikiru what do you mean?" Then it clicked in Ed's head. He blushed.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" I stratled him. "Must I remind you who is the only one who can tease you?" He blushed harder.

"Let's go find Hughes." We met up with Hughes, who was now Lieutenant Colonel and he showed us pictures of Elicia. "She's really grown. She's so cute." Hughes went off.

Ed ended up being able to fight against Roy. Well he did and Hughes was announcing it to the soldiers. He revealed a picture of Elicia, got the shit beat outta him a bit, and then Roy and Ed came out. Some of the military men brought up Ed's height and Al held him back.

"What's your plan brother?"

"I told you a fist in his face!" I hit my forehead.

Al and I went to the side lines and the match begun. Roy was snapping his fingers and transmuting fire. Ed didn't have time to really do anything so he ran into the crowd. Roy said something about him being short and Ed let his position be known. Dumbass. Roy fired at him and the surrounding military personel and then Ed cut the transmutation circle on Roy's right glove and transmuted a cannon, in which Roy rebounded with his left hand and the glove with the other transmutation circle, destroyed the cannon and was about to finish when he froze and Ed won.

"Party! Ed won!" I high fived Hughes. "Hey! You all owe me 100!" They all sighed. Father came out and told Ed and Roy to clean up and as the personnel was leaving they gave me my winnings. Ed saw the money in my hand. Then it clicked.

"You put a bet on me?!"

"Yeah. I bet that you'd win. If I lost I owed them all 1,000. So if they lost I got 100, which gave me about 500,000. Oh the perks of being a Princess and a good gambler." Ed and Roy finished up and I smiled and called someone. "We have a last minute party. Book me." The person on the onther side was so happy.

"Who was that?"

"You'll find out. Let's go guys!" It was Al, Ed, Hughes, Roy, and I. We walked into the familiar club. I went and changed. The owner stood on my dancing stage.

"Gentlemen and women! We have a special occassion tonight! After three years, Baby Strawberry is BACK!" Screams and hollers and other things of the sort. I stepped out in my Strawberry outfit. I have never worn it and it fits, but is a little tight in the chest, I'll adjust that real quick. I transmuted the outfit a little to fit better. "And there she is!"

"Sister Strawberry!" I turned. There was Daisy. In a different outfit.

"Hey Sister. You went up a rank?" She nodded.

"Honeydew." I smiled.

"Congratulations Sister Honeydew. Has anyone else ranked up?" She shook her head.

"Just us." I smiled. I was so happy she finally made it. "Like your outfit by the way." I smiled.

"I like it."

"Now that the little reunion is over. Last minute party for the Fullmetal Alchemist beating the Flame Alchemist today." Ed smiled while Roy slumped. "Let's give them a treat Baby Strawberry." I nodded. A pole came from the floor as Fer Sure by Medic Droid began. I did my thing and when I was done Daisy came up.

"Hey. Short shit." Ed was up fast. "Thanks for volunteering to sing for us." I blushed. I've never heard Ed sing before. And he blushed too. Al looked so excited. And Roy and Hughes looked shocked. Then she turned to me. "Don't think it's gonna just be him. You're singing with him. And since Pumper cares so much, we chose a song we know you both actually know." She whispered in our ears.

"You're joking?"

"Nope. Have fun." And away she went after handing me a head mic. I put it on. Ed was dumbfounded. I put his on him.

"Just do it Ed." He nodded slowly. Both of us were blushing hard. When we were little, we had a dance routine for this.

"Can we Ikiru?"

"Can we what?"

"When we were younger." I blushed harder but nodded. Pumper nodded and it began.

We finished and everyone was cheering while I was pretty much stripped since Ed and I made it dirtier then when we were kids since we are now 15. Ed was blushing like hell and was almost ontop of me. It was so awkward. Even worse when Daisy came up with her mic.

"Well that was hot in more ways than one. And I feel devilish." And with that she gentally hip checked Ed's ass and made him fall ontop of me the rest of the way, which ended very badly and that's all you need to know. Al was blushing with Roy and Hughes was trying not to laugh. "Whoops."

"S-S-S-Sister Honeydew! I'mma kill you!" I moved a little and blushed. Why me. I tried to move more and then let a little peep out. Damn you hormones. Ed groaned and got off me. I was panting. Daisy was all smiles and sparkels.

"That was so cute. You have the cutest little moan!" I looked at her with a 'what the fuck!' look. Not the, 'imma kill you what the fuck' but the 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Everything. I'm 26. What do you think?" I face palmed.

"Did you have to make him fall there." I motioned to my chest... then realized my attire issue and got redressed. The rest of the night was normalish for me, but Ed was pretty much dead.

I couldn't stay at Roy's that night which made it all better since that meant I was staying in Ed's room. I went and changed and Roy brought us to the barracks. I sat on the bed while waiting for Ed to come out of the shower. I am so glad I went first. This was so awkward.

"Ikiru? Are you okay?" I blushed. "You looked really happy when singing with Brother. I think he was happy too. He seemed to be smiling in his eyes."

"His eyes? He was smirking seductively with his whole damn face!" And out he came.

"Are you two talking about me?" I blushed. "You were. Whatever."

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"Told you what?"

"That you can sing. And really good." He blushed and put part of the towel he was drying his hair with to his mouth.

"I guess I was embarressed."

"Embarressed! Ed that was fucking amazing!" He smiled at me.

"Thanks Ikiru."

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"That was supposed to be the routine you and Ikiru made when we were little right?" We both nodded. "I don't remember it involving you taking her clothes off." We both beamed red. "Did you add that in?" More red. "You did!" And more red. Al gave Ed a smirk. "I know why. You didn't want her to be the only one to do that." Ed stared for a minute. Then it clicked. He went so red I thought the blood was going to explode from his face.

"A-Al! D-Don't say stupid things like that." Al smiled wider.

"Is it really stupid Brother? I mean look at Ikiru. From the last time she's stripped for us she's gotten taller, more curved, and her chest has grown. You just wanted to see what she looked like now." I almost died. I hope Al was right. "You only wish that no one else was there because you'd-"

"Let's go to bed boys!" I clapped my hands together and laid down in my bed. If Al would've continued, oh the bad thoughts are already filling my head.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ikiru's POV**

Ed, Al, and I went to a near by village after getting word that a man named Dr. Marcoh was in and that he was the one that made the philosopher's stone for the personnel of the Ishvalan Rebellion.

I remembered him. He wasn't all that bad. Not compared to that fuck Brigadier General. Man I hated him. I wouldn't mind taking a chunk of his brain out of his head and finding out how it worked.

Ed asked around for news about Dr. Marcoh, no one by that name but a doctor by the name of Dr. Mauro. We were about to go to the address when we found Major Armstrong. We hid and once he walked away, we went to Mauro's house. He was actually Marcoh, and he came out of the house with a gun. Then after a bit we went inside. He looked at me and looked absolutely terrified.

"Princess Bradley."

"Crystal Alchemist."

"How do you know him again?" Ed asked.

"I fought in the Ishvalan Rebellion remember. Did you forget what you had read in the reports? He made the philosopher's stone for the military." Marcoh starred terrifeid. "What? Is there a problem Crystal?"

"Why are you here with this... this... demon!" Ed and Al looked at him with looks of question. Then at me.

"Ikiru?"

"I'm not just the Füher's daughter, but a soldier of the military, just a step below my Father, however I enjoy the work of a foot soldier. I have killed many people, and at a young age. And I did what I was told like a good little girl. He thinks I'm a demon because of my sick twisted mind. Right Marcoh?" He scooted backwards. "I'm not here to kill you Marcoh. Nor am I here to bring you back to SAHQ. However, if you decided it is your duty to inform my friends of something that has absolutly nothing to do with them I may just have to break a few of those promises and a few of your bones." I was stared at for a few minutes. I took a sip of the tea he had put out for us.

"Holy shit this tea is amazing! It tastes like jasmine with a hint of peppermint and ginger." I ended up looking like Winry when she talked about mechanics. "And it has the aroma of honey. How'd you do it? I have never had tea like this. I always had to drink that expensive shit my stepmother bought or those dumbasses that took me in made. Heated water is not tea." Marcoh laughed.

"You are still obsessed with the way I brew tea." My eyes twinkled as I nodded.

"You have to give me the recipe!" He nodded and went to get it. When he came back he had a more serious face and a vile.

"This is what is left of what I had made for the military all those years ago." He poured the liguid out and it solidified. It was all 'wow' and 'amazing'... until the fucking military came and began to take Marcoh away! Ed wouldn't have what happened to Nina happen again so he destroyed the car and the Brigadier General was killed by Scar, the man killing State Alchemists, whom happens to be an Ishvalan. He chased us and Armstrong helped us out.

"You're the reason the military got Dr. Marcoh." Ed snapped.

"No, Colonel Mustang asked me to keep an eye on you." And then he flexed his arms. "I am Alex Louis Armstong! The Strong Arm Alchemist." I faced palmed.

He started about something being passed down the Armstrong family for generations and Scar caught up with us. We ran off and found some children and Marcoh started to tell Ed and Al about the Rebellion. In the end Ed offered for Marcoh to hide in Resembol with the Rockbell's, and he refused. Scar found us and was going to kill Marcoh, who was ready to die. And told Ed most of what happened to the Rockbell's.

"Tim Marcoh. I am going to judge you now." And it never happened because Scar was distracted by Ed, who lost his automail arm, and then Al tried to help and lost almost the whole right side of his body.

Ed told Scar to leave his brother alone and to kill him instead. Al freaked, Ed told him to shut up, and then Scar was driven away. Al punched Ed and freaked about him sacrificing himself and they had a little arguement. I walked over to both of them, my eyes shaded by my bangs.

"I-Ikiru?" I drew the Bradley sword. "Ikiru!" I held it up and pointed it to Ed's throat. "Ikiru!"

"How could you Ed? I know you want Al to get his body back, but is it really worth making him live the rest of his life without you?" He bit his lip, then I swung my sword and pointed it at the transmutation circle it Al's armour.

"Ikiru!" I held Ed off.

"I-Ikiru." Al sounded terrified.

"You're an idiot for allowing yourself to get in this position."

"And? You weren't useful! You left us there! Why didn't you help Ikiru?!" My eyes widened and I put my sword away.

"You wanna know why I didn't!" I clapped my hands together. "I'll show you why!" I touced my body and they all appeared. All the scars and brusies. All the pain I had hidden with my alchemy. And all the truths I held. "I can't control myself once I cause bloodshed." I showed them a mark in my lower back. It was a burn.

"I-Ikiru?"

"I got that from Roy Mustang. For going on a rampage. In case you forgot, I haven't used Alchemy much and when I have it was when small things that would cause no harm to anyone." I showed them my left shoulder.

"Ikiru?" Ed cocked his head.

"Brother? When did she get that tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a mark." I corrected.

"Why demon wings?"

"Because she's a demon." Roy was at the mouth of the alley.

"What? Marcoh said the same thing. Why are you calling her that?"

"Because she is. She is a real live demon." I bit my lip. "But that is not all she is." He grabbed my right shoulder. "Show them both Ikiru." I fell to my knees. And when his hand moved there were my angel wings.

"Angel wings?" Ed asked.

"She's also an angel?" Al was completely confused.

"How?"

"God sent me here. I am a young angel and have only been alive as long as my body has. I am only 15."

"Then what about-?"

"My mother was a demon. Father didn't know when they got married. He killed her after I was born because he viewed her as a threat to the State." It got quiet and Armstrong came in.

"We need to go get repairs."

"Not right now. You're coming back to Central for now until we find out everything that happened." We got back and I was called to my father's office, left and right shoulder markings showing.

"Ikiru. Why are those showing?" I touched the angel one.

"They wanted to know why I didn't try and help. So I showed them my demon marking. Mustang came in and had me show them my angel marking a well."

"Is that all?" His eyes hardened.

"I told them about Mother and some of why you killed her." He nodded.

"Good girl Ikiru." I glared at my Father's secretary. "We don't have to need to kill them." I drew my sword and pointed it at her.

"Watch your tongue 'Douglas'. I will kill you with no hesitations."

"Ikiru." I turned my eyes towards my Father. "Watch yourself." I scoffed and put my sword away.

"I'm off." I turned to leave when my Father stopped me.

"No you're not. You are staying here." I turned towards Father and the devil wings began to glow red. Soon the wings sprouted from my back.

"Do you want to test me? I am 100 times stronger than you and can kill you easily." He gritted his teeth.

"Fine. But make sure you watch yourself young lady."

"No problem." The wings disappeared.

"Because I will execute them if I need to." I gritted my teeth this time. "Dismissed." I 'mmfed' and walked to Roy's office. I nearly broke the door off it's hinges.

"Ikiru? What's wrong?" He asked, concern gracing his features.

"Trust me Roy. It's not fucking worth it." I sat down on the floor gritting my teeth and mumbling. Armstrong stood in front of me.

"We are going to Resembol to get your friends fixed. Are you coming to, Princess?" I looked at him.

"When you say 'we'?"

"I mean I am going with the Elrics as their body guard." My eye twitched.

"I'm going. But if you start being a dumbass I will have no problem dropping your rank." He flexed.

"Don't worry. Following orders has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations." I punched him in the face.

"That's what I mean by dumbass!" And we left on the train, Ed having no choice but to salute with his left arm. Al had to stay in the back with the sheep.

After a while we had to turn around because Al had been dropped off at the wrong station When we got back he wasn't there and we went searching for him. Ed ended up getting his automail leg stolen by a little girl and found out she had taken it for her grandfather. We went in and discussed why he didn't have his leg, the Ishvalan Rebellion and so on.

We left when we found Al and finally got to go home. I jumped off the train and inhaled.

"Nothing better than country air right?" We headed to the Rockbell's. Granny met us a few feet away and Winry threw a wrench at Ed's head.

"I buy you a wrench and you try to kill me with it." We got inside and Winry dragged me to my room. I looked at my closet.

"I don't remember it having double doors?"

"We made some renovations." I opened the doors and it was filled with clothes that Winry and Daisy had bought for me.

"What the fuck?!" And then Ed ran in.

"What's wrong?" I pointed in my closet.

"They're trying to make me look more like a whore!" Winry's eyes twinkled evily and she dragged me in and started to take my clothes off.

**Edward's POV**

Ikiru was just pulled into her new closet by Winry.

"Winry!"

"You need to change out of those clothes. They're covered in dirt. You need them washed. Let's put you in this."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"It's a bikini! It's pretty much winter!"

"Fine how about this one?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just no!"

"Fine, this one and you are going to wear it!"

"Winry!"

"Put it on or I'll put it on you!"

"It looks more like something Daisy would wear!"

"Is that because it's white?"

"I hope that makes you think of something else."

"Oh well. Put it on!"

"Don't you have to tend to Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why the fuck aren't you?!"

"Because you need to look nice!"

"Nice is one thing! Like I'm ready for sex is another!"

"Oh come on it's cute!"

"Then you wear it!"

"I'll ruin it!"

"And?!"

"Put it on!"

"Or what?" It went quiet before Ikiru spoke again "What's that smirk for?"

"Hehehehehe."

"Winry?" The door opened a little. And out popped Winry's head. She had a smirk on her face.

"Winry?" I asked.

"Yes Ed?"

"What is it?" I had a bad feeling about the look on her face.

"Oh, come here for a sec I wanna ask you something." I walked over slowly.

"Yeah?" She got close to my ear.

"Would you mind helping me find an outfit for Ikiru to wear?" I nodded slowly. Why did she whisper? She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. And there was Ikiru. Naked. I helded my nose to keep blood form flowing. She noticed me and went white.

"Winry! Why did you bring him in here?!"

"You don't want my opinion. So why not take Edward's? Ed. What do you think of this on Ikiru?" She held a white piece of fabric to Ikiru. "Is it cute?" I nodded quickly. Hoping to hurry up and get out. And my wish was granted. I wasn't paying attention to the fabric. I just wanted to get out of there before Armstrong came lookng for me. "All done!" And the doors opened to Ikiru, in a white dress.

It barely covered anything below the belt, showing off her white underwear. It hugged her chest and had no sleeves. It also had a blue necktie and white midthigh socks.

I almost died.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ikiru's POV**

Ed was blushing hard. I looked down at myself. Blue heels to match my blue tie and everything else was white. I touched my angel mark and it began to glow green. The wings didn't pop out, but the angel glow always calmed me down, and since I hadn't calmed from my demon moment in my father's office, it took my all to withold my temptation of killing Winry.

"What was that?"

"Me calming down." I spun in a circle, not realizing this made my dress go up and flash my panties more. We went downstairs and Granny stared.

"What the hell are you wearing Ikiru?"

"An outfit Daisy and I bought for her the last time I was in Central. You know a few years ago?"

"Who's Daisy?"

"That girl who came by with the short light brown hair and green eyes? With the tall tan man with brown hair and eyes?"

"Oh yes. Why is she wearing it though?!"

"Her clothes are dirty. And I wanted to see her wear it since she's never home." I sighed. Ed was looking away, blushing. I walked over and bent over to look at him.

"Ed? You okay?" The circuitry left of his automail arm twitched. Why did it twitch like that? Armstrong came over.

"Oh the life of passionate love between two alchemists who are childhood friends. It's so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as me!" Ed and I blushed. The fuck!

"The fuck Armstrong what did I say?!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Noticing love between two people has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations." Forehead, meet palm. Again.

"T-That's crazy M-Major." Winry and Al got sparkles in there eyes.

"Ed? What's wrong? Are you falling for Ikiru?" I blushed hard as Ed blushed harder than that one time at Pumper's.

"W-What! T-That's c-c-crazy! W-We're just f-friends. A-And that's all w-we'll ever b-be." I bit my lip.

"Really?" He looked at me quickly and with a holy shit face. Not like 'shocked like omg really' but like 'Please don't hurt me'.

"I-Ikiru?" My bangs shaded my eyes. "Ikiru?" I looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Edward's right. It would never happen. We're to close. It'd be like dating Mustang or Alphonse. Besides, how would an angel/demon/human halfbreed be able to be loved by a pureblooded human. It's crazy. Right Edward?" Everyone just stared at me.

"Iki-"

"I just remembered something I have to do by the river. See ya guys later." And I ran out of the house.

I made sure I made it to the river. I sat there and stared into the water. If I'm right, it should be here? I stood and walked over to the water. Where was it? I looked and looked and finally saw the small sparkle of something that was supposed to be long forgotten.

I waded into the water and dove under to get the object stuck under the mud. I managed to pull it out. It was a tiara. Not any tiara, but the one my Mother had left for me when I was young. I looked at the three gems on it, all three rubys. Just like her eyes used to be.

I got back to the shore and got the rest of the mud off from the tiara. I looked closely at it. It was silver and was small enough for me to wear. I wanted to talk to her. I rubbed the middle gem with my index finger and the tiara began to glow with a red light. A hologram came from it. A woman only an inch or two taller than me with long pink hair and ruby red eyes.

"Hello my child. You look so much like me darling." We were surrounded by a dark cloud. "May I ask what you have called me for? Especially after throwing the tiara in this freezing river?"

"You know I wasn't the one to throw it. It was one of those stupid 'foster family' members." She nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember now. That 'cousin' of yours, right? How funny. What happened to them I mean." I glared. "Sorry, I know you don't like speaking about it." I calmed. "Now, why have you called for me my daughter?"

"Akuma Bradley, maiden name Akuma Shii, one of the most powerful demons in hell right below the devil, I ask for guidance."

"Why not ask God? The angel half of you surely is slapping you silly."

"I asked God already and got my answer. I'm not asking you as a demon, but as my mother. I don't know what to do." My mother laughed darkly.

"You fell in love with a human, of course, like I wanted you too, and yet you are hurt because he wants nothing more. Am I correct?" I nodded. "Stay by him. Continue your adveture with him my child. He will come to fall for you."

"That's the same thing God said."

"Well then. Looks like I'm speaking his words for him again. What can I do? He owns me." I smiled.

"So I continue like nothing happened?"

"Yes. And be careful with those marks you are currently showing off. There are others on your Earth that will cause harm because of those markings."

"I know Mother."

"I don't want you to go through the gate again." I nodded.

"Thank you Mother."

"No problem child. Now, promise me something?"

"Yes Mother?"

"You won't throw the Demon Tiara back into the river." I nodded. "And don't put it on unless you want demons to rise from hell and kill people." I nodded.

"Yes Mother. Thank you."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make sure that when the time comes your Father dies slowly and painfully."

"Only if I am the one to kill him."

"True. I love you Ikiru."

"I love you too Mother." And the hologram disappeared with the clouds and the tiara went back to it's normal state. I brought it with me back to the house and found everyone was out. I went to my room and put the tiara in the case that it was in originally. I put the box into the safe under my bed. I went to the door and it flew open, Ed on the other side. "Ed?"

"Ikiru!" He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and make you cry." He tightened his grip. It was so weird since he only had one arm. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Ed."

"No it's not! You love me right Ikiru?" My eyes grew. How did he? I tightened my grip and clenched my teeth.

"Why do you ask?"

"Al and Winry told me." I let go and stormed the house, finding everyone in the back most room. Al wasn't fixed, Winry was sitting in a chair whistling and shining her wrench.

"You promised me!" They looked at me and jumped back a bit.

"What?"

"You told him!" I drew my sword and the wings emerged and I was covered with a red glow.

When it receeded, I had changed into my complete demon form. My hair grew to my knees and was a much lighter pink. My eyes were red and even my clothing changed. It was a black top that zipped down and would only cover my chest, but it was zipped enough to hold it together, with matching disconnected sleeves. It had matching short shorts and midthigh boots. My devil wings were out and I had long red horns that curled down in front of my face and had bows on them near my scalpe that's color matched my clothes.

I was ready to kill them.

"I-Ikiru! W-We didn't try too!" I swung my sword and a loud 'ting' was heard.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell Ed that I loved him. You said you'd let me do it when I was ready. And you go back on it? You're despicable." I stepped forward and another red glow came from the floor.

"Ikiru Bradley!" And there she was. My Mother. Again. "What the fuck are you doing?! You are not to kill them!" I glared at her.

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Because you aren't."

"And I'll say it again. Why. The fuck. Not!"

"This is why!" She slapped my right arm and the demon wings and everything disappeared and I fell to the ground. "They are your friends and if you wouldn't have had that episode in here when Ed said you could be nothing but friends they woudn't have had to tell him. You pretty much told him anyways. They didn't say you loved him. Only that you liked him a 's why he asked. He wanted to hear the words from you." I stared at her and started to cry. "Oh suck it up. You know demons don't do well with emotions." I wiped my tears.

"Sorry Mother."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go. Hide those makrs on your arms, we've been through this." And the red glow on the floor returned and she went back to hell.

"Sorry Al, Winry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay Ikiru. Don't worry about it." Winry was a little creeped out and so wasn't everyone else.

"Y-Yeah. We did out best not to tell Brother." I nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'll be back." I went back to my room and Ed was sitting on my bed. I was about to go in when he started to talk to himself.

"I'm a real idiot. I didn't notice. Ikiru has probably loved me for a long time. And I never noticed. So much for being a genius." I stepped in.

"Edward?" He looked up at me.

"I-Ikiru." I walked over and held him close.

"I love you Edward." He grabbed me with his only arm.

"Even like this. In this incomplete body?" I nodded.

"I love you for you. I loved you before the automail. And I'll love you till the day eternity ends."

"I thought that was impossible."

"It's another way to say I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever too then." I looked into Ed's golden eyes. He leaned closer and put his forehead on mine. "Just so you know. I'm going to be more overprotective than usual." I smiled. Then smirked.

"Please Ed. I don't think I need to be saved by someone who's 150 centimeters." He grew an anime vein.

"I'm 152.5 thank you!"

"Still shorter than me."

"And how tall are you!"

"I'm about 162.5 centimeters right now. Who knows. You might catch up." He growled.

"Ikiru!"

"What?" I swished my hair seductively. Ed blushed. Then smirked.

"You're wearing white you know."

"And?"

"Did you go into the river?" I tilted my head. Then it clicked. I looked down and sure enough, my white dress, and panties were see through. I blushed hard. I looked down and noticed that Ed had a temporary leg till his automail one was remade.

"Ed."

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him.

"How much are we going to be able to open up to each other? Because there are certain things that I am not allowed to tell you." He smiled his joke around smile.

"What? If you tell me you'll have to kill me?"

"Not me. But others." His mouth dropped to the floor.


End file.
